pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb's Christmas Wish
Phineas and Ferb's Christmas Wish is a 2013 TV movie starring the cast of Phineas and Ferb. It premiered Christmas Eve on ABC Family, then on Christmas morning on Disney Channel, and finally on December 27th on Disney XD. P.S. Sorry for copying Wakko's Wish. Synopsis After Katie gets sick and may even die, Phineas wishes upon a star to let Katie get better and live. Then the star (whose name is revealed near the end to be Starlight) lands on the top of Mara Moutain. The entire cast (expect Katie of course) races to the border between Greenland and the North Pole to get their wish until midnight on Christmas Eve while Fatewhile tries to stop Phineas, Ferb, and the gang from makeing the wish so he can make Katie die. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz joins the race to get his wish to rule the world and Perry must stop him. Plot The movie opens at the Fireside Girls' Christmas party while the kids are partying. While questioning Katie's absence, Adyson gets a message that Katie's in the hospital, sick with Fatewhile's Sickness. With Ferb telling the legend, the kids rush to the Danville Childrens' Hospital with Candace following them thinking Phineas and Ferb are doing something bustable, only to find out that they were actually checking into the vistors' area. The checkout lady tells them that Katie's in the annual Christmas village. The kids then follow the trail to the village and look for the house that is written K.A.C ('K'atilyn 'A'shley 'C'ooper). Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella go to Katie's bedroom to talk to her (Isabella even rewards Katie with the Last Patch patch, making her a senior Fireside girl) with Buford is also in the room because he gave back all the toys he took from her when she was little inculding Mr. Hoppy. Katie tells them the story of the star. Then they leave. Phineas sings Make a Wish, then makes a wish on the star and says, "Star light, star bright, the first star I see tonight; I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight. Is Katie to get better soon?" Then a book falls out of nowhere explaining that the star as landed on Mara Moutain in Greenland then other people (see wishes) start making wishes of their own. The next morning Phineas and Ferb organize a race to see who gets their wish first then they start racing (We're on a race to the star). Then after they cross the U.S. border to Canada, Fatewhile notices the kids racing to the star to prevent Katie from dying. He sings the song that is yet to be written. While Phineas and Ferb's sled runs out of gas they buy some motor oil from some Canadian Fireside Girls and continue their journey. Meanwhile at night Katie sings I Still Believe. The next morning Perry is assigned to stop Doofenshmirtz from reaching to the star and wish to rule the world then on Doofenshmirtz's dog sled he sings Must Hurry. Then when Phineas, Ferb, and the Fireside Girls are about to set off the coast, they discover that it is covered by sea so Phineas and Ferb build a boat then a hurricane hits causing wild waves. The next morning, they wake up on the shore of Southren Greenland greeted by a young blonde haired Inuit girl named Helga who shows them a map of Greenland and gives them her family's dog sled then they head off. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz is half way to Mara Moutain when Perry jumps out of nowhere. Doofenshmirtz screams when he accidentally steps on a tack, causing an avalanche. Then when the kids realize the avalanche, they have to wait an extra day (which is the last day). At night Phineas and the Fireside Girls sing My Wish around the campfire. Meanwhile Katie runs from the Christmas village to say goodbye to Phineas and Ferb since she only has until tommorow to live. The next morning when the kids wake up the realize the dog sled is gone which is taking Candace then she stops and sings I Understand and returns the dog sled to the kids and keeps racing to the top with the other racers following them. Then when they reach to the top, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and Isabella come face to face with Fatewhile. He makes a force field trapping the other racers and the Fireside girls. Then as Phineas, Ferb, and the others inside the forcefield are about to die, Katie crawls through the forcefield and since she is going to die in the next 5 minutes, Phineas asks her to tell the story of Starlight one more time (with some help with the rest by Phineas) then at the end she says "Yes coughs. And it's about to be. Just promise me one thing coughs No matter what happens never stop believing 1 last time..ever" then she falls. Phineas and Ferb run up to the star making wishes for Katie to live nonstop because she will die in 2 minutes. The wish comes true at the last 5 seconds. Then after everyone returns to Danville, their wishes start coming true (well some sort of) then a grand finale song called Wishes Do Come True is sang by the entire cast. Before the end credits, Doofenshmirtz sees a shooting star which has landed on Mount Susitna so he rushes to Alaska with Agent P on his trail, trying to stop him. Moral Just keep trying and never lose sight on what's really important to your heart. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Caroline Rhea as Linda *Richard O' Brien as Lawrence *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Kelly Hu as Stacy *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Jeremy Irons as Fatewhile *Isabella Acres as Katie *Madison Pettis as Adyson *Ariel Winter as Gretchen *Isabella Murad as Milly *Tiffany Espensen as Ginger *Cymphonique Miller as Holly *Meira Blinkoff as Melissa *Mae Whiteman as Patrica *Connie Tablot as Florence *Tara Strong as Haily *Spencer Locke as Joanne *Eliza Bennet as Maria *Paul Butcher as Isaac *Selena Gomez as Molly (cameo) *Tress MacNellie as Fifi/Katie's mother *Matthew Broderick as Katie's Father *Andrew Astor as Jason *Ferbette as Starlight/Helga *Isabelle Vope as Canadian Fireside girls *coming tomorrow Wishes These are the wishes each character wanted to make *Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, and the Fireside Girls - To make Katie better and let her live *Heinz Doofenshmirtz - to rule the world (only wish that didn't get granted in any sort of way) *Baljeet - For Buford to be more respectful to him *Buford - To have all the bikes in Danville *The Phinettes (Patrica, Florence, and Haily) - To find Haily's mother *Anne Mesia - To find out about her real family *Joanne and Maria - To have all the bucks in the world (another Wakko's Wish reference) *Irving - For Phineas and Ferb to make him their best friend. *Issac - To get Patrica to love him. *Candace - Her real wish was actually to bust the boys until she understands that all they want to do is help Katie. *Stacy - Nothing just want to watch the race. On the other hand she would like some shoes or something. *Helga - Was not in the race, but did mention that if she had a wish she'll wish for bread for her family Songs " means appeared on the Phineas and Ferb Holiday Album *Candy Cane Chirstmas"-Big Bad Vodoo Daddy *Make a wish - Phineas (Vincent Martella) *We're on a race to the star - Racers *TBA - Fatewhile (Jeremy Irons) *I Still Believe" - Katie (Isabella Acres) *Must Hurry - Doofensmirtz (Dan Povenmire) *My Wish - Phineas with Isabella and the Fireside Girls (Vincent Martella, Alyson Stoner, Ariel Winter, Madison Pettis, Isabella Murad, Tiffany Espensen, Cymphonique Miller, and Meria Blinkoff) *I Understand - Candace (Ashley Tisdale) *Wishes do come true" - Cast *All in what we give"- Bubblegum Pink *I Still Believe" - Connie Tablot Category:Films Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Candace Flynn Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Katie Cooper Category:Fanon Works Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Fan-Fiction Movie Category:Christmas Special Category:Holiday Specials Category:Phineas episodes